


Обращение

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agnostic Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 30. Кейт осталась жива, ее укусили и теперь она оборотень.<br/>Teen Wolf One String. 11 Fest.<br/>(Т.к. по времени этот однострочник был написан во время второго сезона, сначала это была аушка, сейчас - почти канон)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обращение

Кейт ломало.  
Это чёртова луна рвала её на части, медленно отрывая от сознания лоскут за лоскутом и оставляя лишь скелет из последних проблесков разума.  
В одном из таких проблесков, Кейт с облегчением вспомнила, что уехала и скрылась глубоко в лесу, подальше от человеческих поселений. Это дало ей надежду, потому что страх, что она станет таким же кровожадным чудовищем, которых раньше она убивала, скручивал её в судорогах и вырывался из горла хрипом. Но убить себя она не смогла. Да, она попробовала и не смогла - как никогда раньше, Кейт хотела жить.  
Она не знала, как это работает - когда оборотень трансформируется. Что происходит с его сознанием?  
Раньше охотница думала, что они всегда лишь звери и чудовища с голыми инстинктами, а сейчас её человеческая сущность, упорно пытаясь сохранить рассудок и контроль, цеплялась слабыми короткими ногтями за хоть что-то важное в её жизни, но каждый раз волчья срывала хлипкий якорь и несла дальше к животному безумию.  
Раньше Кейт не знала о чём оборотень думает и что им движет. Теперь она это знает. И это пугало её ещё больше - знание, что оборотень остаётся человеком, будучи зверем.  
Кейт была слишком самоуверенна, всегда, во всём. Она даже не смогла бы предположить, что её первое полнолуние будет бить по телу, памяти, чувствам и целям таким сильным набатом, что всё, что раньше она считала столпами своей жизни, рассыплется, как карточный домик.  
Понимая, что скоро она перестанет себя контролировать, Кейт скорчилась на влажной земле и жалобно заскулила.  
Лица родных теряли чёткость и становились незнакомцами, поступки и цели стали чьими то чужими, Кейт всё сильнее охватывало жутким страхом человека, стоящего перед диким сильным зверем.  
И Кейт закричала, громко и безнадёжно, окончательно срывая уже севший голос, и разрыдалась. Её внутренний волк вырвал, глубоко запрятанные в памяти лица людей, сожжённых ею заживо, и волоком потащил в горящий дом.


End file.
